Just call me Jo
by bktwin
Summary: There's a new kid on the block. Or shall I say on the mountain. Rules were broken, relationships changed, hearts were broken and healed along the way. Who knew a six year old kid could cause so much trouble. Read as Jo (my OC) tries to survive life with the Olympians. Or rather how they survive their immortal lives with him. Do the poll on my profile page for the next story. R
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story. I'm quick at adding new things as long as I get some favorites and reviews. I came up with this new character randomly in my mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of his characters. I only own my O/C.

* * *

I ran away as fast as I could. Slightly limping from when he shot me in the leg. It was cruel the way he treated me. I mean his own son, treated like some type of slave. I could say that I was used to it. That didn't mean I had to like it. I was only six years old. I was forced to work his land and cook his food. I was also constantly abused and forced to live in his basement.

Anyway I rounded the corner into an alley. The air was cold and chilled my skin. I heard a shot and instantly crashed into the ground. He had shot me in the back. I layed down and stared at the stars lighting up the night sky. He approached me and my vision got blurry. I saw that towering above me. With his blond hair and sky blue eyes with a face that was once handsome, now ruined with hate.

"This'll teach you not to run away again son." I gulped as he kicked me in the ribs. I screamed in agony. It was funny that no one could hear me as busy as the Arizona streets were. Suddenly there was a bright flash and all I remember was a familiar beautiful face with green eyes.

Line break:...

My vision came in although it was still kinda blurry.

I was in a queen sized bed with white sheets. Other than that the room was empty. I got up and stood on shaky legs. I reached for the doorknob. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." I heard a powerful female voice say. I turned to the direction of the voice.

There was a woman. Well I mean obviously. She had on a billowing white gown, her skin was pale and flawless. Her face was perfect and she had green eyes behind black rimmed glasses. I smiled. I knew that face anywhere. "Why hello miss. 'I won't tell you my name'."

She smiled playfully. "With good reason," She replied. "That's what you keep telling me." I joked as I approached her. "That was the prototype room," she mentioned. I put a confused look on my face. She sighed. "That's where I try out all of my potions," she said as if that was supposed to clear things up.

"And the fact you make potions makes you?" I asked finally trying to get the answer out of her. She smirked "That makes me-."

She was cut off when someone burst into the room. I turned to face her and I no longer had control of the muscles in my jaw. She was beyond gorgeous. I mean to the point to where she could be the mother of my children that I'm having way into the future. Well for starters I could already tell that she was far older than me. Contrary to my friend who appeared to be around sixteen years old. She looked to be around the age forty-fiveish. Her brown, curly hair was braided over her right shoulder plaited with gold.

Her eyes, oh my god her eyes. They were a chocolate brown that simmered like the cleanest river. Her mouth was moving but I had no idea what she was saying. I found myself admiring her lips. Her plump, moist, red lips.

"Hello?" I heard her ask in an angelic voice. I looked at her head on. Wow. Was the only way I could describe her at the moment. She smiled for a reason that was unknown to me. "You need to take him to go see Apollo if his injuries are the way you described," she directed the order to her as if she had a position of power.

She nodded "Hey just go out of that door over there and go to the building that shines brightly and has a symbol of a hand-held harp thingy," she described. I smiled at the cute way she gestured with her hands. The lightest blush adorned her cheeks. I waved back to the ladies who went on into deep conversation.

I didn't know where I was but it sure was amazing. Huge mansions littered what seemed to be a mountaintop. There were temples all around the pavilion. The floors were made of marble and I laid eyes on the biggest building here. It was supported by columns and seemed to give off the slightest glow. Someone real important must be in there.

I was walking around trying to find the building she described to me when I heard a noise. It sounded a lot like...crying. I looked toward what appeared to be a garden. That someone took good care of by the looks of it. Flowers bloomed and there was a fountain flowing with a gold liquid in the center. I saw a figure with their face in their hands.

I approached them carefully. As I got closer I noticed that it was a woman. Her hair was strange it appeared to change as I kept looking at her. Brown curly hair to straight and blond and so on. I sat down next to her and waited for a minute. When I felt comfortable I lightly tapped on her shoulder. She turned to me and my breath caught in my throat. Her eyes changed colors just like her hair. And I honestly couldn't remember my name. I couldn't remember how old I was or even if I was living or dead. I kept staring at her face it kept changing from my two crushes(you can take a guess on who they are)and some pretty girls I saw on the television.

I was pretty sure there was a really goofy smile on my face. "Hey," she whispered. I kept on staring at her. She sniffled and smiled at me. "What's your name?" she asked me. "Whatever you want it to be," I responded dreamily. Her smile got bigger. I got serious. "Enough about me, why are you crying?" I asked with genuine kindness.

"Just my boyfriend," I nodded in understanding. I figured that maybe he just broke up with her even though I don't know what kind of guy in his right mind would do that. Then I began to notice small details. Like the way she applied her makeup. I saw that there were a few flaws and I saw a little blue.

I always had to do that when my dad abused me. I grabbed her face and studied it more intently. She looked a bit nervous under my gaze. I originally thought that it was just her make-up that was causing the color, but my suspicions were correct. I stood and looked at her.

"He's been hitting you," I told her having full confidence in the observation. She looked away. I turned her chin towards me. "Why do you stay with him?" I asked because by the looks of it this has been going on for a while.

A tear fell down from her eyes. I couldn't stand it, seeing a woman this perfect crying over a man who doesn't deserve her. "He doesn't deserve a kind and beautiful woman like you," I said as a tear slipped from my eye. Her pain was hurting me. For once she looked at me. She smiled again.

Did I mention how beautiful that makes her look. She leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek. My senses went on overdrive except for my vision which got all fuzzy. A love drunken smirk went on my face as I passed out. My last vision of her was her with a worried face.

Is there ever a moment when she doesn't look like the prettiest girl ever to exist.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter. I will try to update regularly as long as I get some reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the gods.**

* * *

I woke in a completely different place. The air was thick with perfume. I coughed some of it out of my lungs. The first thing about the room that caught my attention was the color.

It was pink.

I hated pink with my entire being.

I saw the same woman from before in the mirror doing her makeup and fixing her hair. Even if I didn't see a problem with either. "Where am I?" I asked her getting a better look at the room.

"On Mount Olympus, in my temple."

I didn't pay attention after she said Mount Olympus. "Like the Mount Olympus?" I think this woman must have mental issues or something.

She let out a small laugh. "Silly, what other Mount Olympus is there?" she said turning away from the mirror to glance back at me and going back to what she was doing.

"You said your temple," I recalled "meaning you're some type of goddess." I remarked.

"Is that so hard to believe?" she asked me raising a delicate eyebrow and looking at me through my reflection in the mirror. Which was rimmed with pink might I add.

I found myself not being able to articulate words. I mean she was quite beautiful just like they said gods were in myths. But she didn't seem shallow and bipolar.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said. 'How did she know what I was thinking?' I thought. "We are born with the ability to read minds," she said while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Now that didn't make sense.

She sighed, "Us divine beings are much different than you humans." It was still weird that she said 'us' like they were part of an exclusive group.

"Are you sure the Greek mythological world exists?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes" She said in an exasperated manner. She frowned "Why do you sound so smart?" she asked.

I smirked "I was home schooled so I'm ahead of the curriculum of people my age," she obviously wasn't in on the inside joke.

I saw the gears turning in her head. "Shouldn't your eyes be gray?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's just that I could've sworn you were an Athena kid, but your eyes would have to be gray," she explained.

"Well I guess you thought wrong." I blurted out without thinking.

Her eyes flashed with anger and I think her body was glowing. "Just because I'm one of the nicer goddesses doesn't mean I won't blast you into a pile of ashes," she ranted. Well that effectively scared the living daylights out of me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized genuinely. Her expression softened.

She got up out of the chair she was sitting in. Which was pink. Sorry can't help but point that out.

And came to sit next to me. "I believe you." She said softly.

I looked up at her and her down at me. We sat there for a minute staring at each other. Her appearance stayed on a young woman with curly brown hair and violet eyes.

"Why does your appearance change?" She looked at me for a second as if coming to a decision.

"I'm Aphrodite," she said reluctantly, "that makes me the goddess of-"

"Love and beauty" I finished for her.

She looked at me questionably "Yeah," she said awkwardly then went on, "So my appearance changes to the person you think is the most beautiful. It kind of goes into your mind to see who you think is most beautiful and intensifies it." She explained.

"But the person I see I've never seen in my life."

She leaned closer, "What do I look like?" she asked seeming interested in what I was going to say. "Well," I started nervous with her undivided attention, "You have curled brown hair and purple eyes," I smiled.

Her eyes widened, "That's what I actually look like," she said shocked.

She started thinking to herself and smiling. She muttered a few things but all I heard was 'The prophecy' and 'for who I am'.

"I don't understand," I muttered. She looked back at me. "What?" she asked.

"Why does your appearance have to change?" She looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" I took a second to choose the right words.

"You're already beautiful enough the way you are."

I felt my face heat up after saying it. My words took a second to register in her mind. When she realized what I had said she blushed then smiled.

"Thanks," she muttered/whispered. She began leaning closer and I gulped.

She kissed my cheek again and this time I managed not to pass out.

Just barely.

We smiled nervously at each other. "I never did get your name," I looked into her beautiful shimmering eyes and replied "Just call me Jo."

* * *

**So he finally introduced himself to her. Now the inside joke will make more sense later on in the story and I do plan on adding on to the story regularly.**


	3. Chapter 3

This is my third chapter. Told you I'd update. I will also be writing a few one shots on the side. I'm changing my format because I'm sure I've been hurting some of your eyes. There is going to be a bit of abuse you've been warned. Now on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's genius**

Chapter 3

Do you realize how difficult it is to fight the temptation of staring at Aphrodite all day? Well it's hard, really hard. I sat there for like five minutes just staring into her eyes and getting lost in them. There was a point where she had to slap me to bring me back to earth. Or is it back down to Olympus? But isn't Olympus in the sky? So back down in the sky, you know what forget it.

She let out a small laugh. "Why are you laughing?" I asked confused. "Your thoughts are so funny." I can't believe I forgot. "Please remind me next time that you can read my mind?" I asked with a pleading face. "Not likely," she smiled. "Dang it," I cursed. She laughed again.

"I think it's about time you met my comrades," she said. 'Wow big words.' She glared at me. I looked away and tried my best to look innocent. She got up from the bed and headed for the door. Which again was... Almost got you there.

I got to the door before her and opened it for her. I did a formal bow. "M'lady," I gestured for her to walk out of the door. "Well aren't you a gentleman?" She marveled. "The compliment is most appreciated," I said still being formal. She giggled as she practically skipped out of the temple. Her dark hair chasing after her.

I jogged in order to catch up to her. "What do you mean by 'comrades'?" I asked mocking her on the word comrades. "You know anything about the gods?" she asked looking back at me. "Just the basics,"I responded. "Well you're about to meet a few of them." I was getting more excited about this. "Who's first?" I asked rubbing my hands together in anticipation. She looked at me with a sad expression and I wondered what was wrong. That was until she responded,

"We're going to go see my boyfriend."

LINE BREAK...,

Let's just say I wasn't too happy.

"Oh" I said awkwardly. We walked in silence the rest of the time. I saw a man who seemed to be running all over the place as if he had endless errands. I also saw someone who looked familiar. It was a girl who looked around my age. She was poking a fire with a stick. It seemed like a pretty boring thing to do all day, but she looked content with doing it.

I also saw a few women who were singing like angels. I heard a song that seemed to be talking about stealing someone's woman. Well that was weird.

We stopped at a building that I didn't believe belonged to a boyfriend of a girl like her. If was big and red. It had pictures of a lot of…disturbing images. There was one man in a guillotine and a man was holding his bloody head as a display. And we'll... you get the jist of it.

She didn't seem at a phased by it. There was a symbol of a boar just above the door. Ha see what I did there I made it... rhyme. Anyway, she looked at the symbol in longing and looked at me for the first time in ten minutes. Her face was sad and I felt an overwhelming need to comfort her.

She knocked on the door and we waited in an awkward silence. We looked anywhere but at each other. I heard a few things clattering and someone shuffling around. A man opened the door in nothing but his underwear. He was breathing a bit hard as if he ran five miles. A woman came up from behind him and hurriedly walked away.

It doesn't take an idiot to figure out what happened. "Hey babe," he said casually as if we didn't see the woman come out of his temple. I was expecting her to go into a rant about him cheating on her, but she just smiled as if this were a regular occurrence. I was steaming; she was just going to let him get away with that. Well gods and goddesses must play by differential rules because I would never do that.

"I'm sorry about what happened I hope you can forgive me," he said and I wasn't buying it for a minute. I really looked at him. He was tall and extremely muscular. I mean this guy looked like he could beat Hulk Hogan in his sleep. His hair was in a military buzz cut and his eyes were... I honestly didn't know what his eyes were. They looked like mini nuclear explosions. I had to admit that I was quite intimidated by them. "Sure, you know I could never stay mad at you."

I looked at her like she was from another planet. Now this woman had to be one of two things: crazy or a really good actress. Then she went up to him and I saw the last thing I wanted to see. Them kissing.

A lump formed in my throat as I looked on. I looked away from them but every once in a while I would glance at their feet or at their locked lips. They finally pulled back in what seemed like an eternity. They smiled at each other and didn't notice that I existed.

I turned around and dragged my feet away from the happy couple. "I want you to meet somebody," I heard her say. I looked over my shoulder and she was looking at me with a confused expression. "Where are you going?" she asked in a soft tone. "Nowhere," I lied. 'Anywhere but here,' I said in my mind wanting her to hear it.

I walked back over to them. "Jo this is Ares. Ares this is Jo," she said gesturing towards us. I reluctantly put my hand out to be shaken. He ignored the friendly gesture. "Who's this punk?" he asked Aphrodite. "Ares take that back," she scolded.

He looked at her and his eyes flared. She shrank back. "Didn't you hear her, I'm Jo," I said arrogantly to keep his attention away from her. And maybe even work his nerves as a bonus. "You tryin' to be funny?" He challenged. While stepping up to me. "Were you too stupid to notice that I was?" I said meeting his gaze.

"Stop," Aphrodite shouted while breaking us up. "What's your deal?" she said in a way that made the question directed at me. I couldn't believe that she was taking his side on this. "C'mon," he demanded from Aphrodite.

He grabbed her arm, took her in his temple, and slammed the door behind him. I stood there waiting for something to happen. After a minute passed by I heard yelling coming from the building. 'They just got in an argument,' I thought. I thought that I should go in before things took a turn for the worst.

I opened the door and entered. Wow, this place is bigger than it looks from the outside. 'I don't have time to look around,' I thought as I sped up my walking a little bit. I thought things got better because the arguing stopped. That was until I heard the sound of a slap resonate off the walls. I figured maybe she slapped him because he crossed the line. Then I heard...crying.

And if there's one thing I know it's that the war god doesn't cry.

I sprinted towards the master bedroom and was shocked by what I saw when I opened up the bedroom door. He had her pinned up against the wall with his hand around her throat. Tears were coming out of her eyes and I clenched my fists. I didn't think, I just sprang into action.

"Get your hands off of her!" I yelled at him. He looked over at me and sneered. "This isn't your fight punk," I ignored him and kept advancing. He in turn ignored me figuring I wasn't a threat. He lifted his fist to get ready to punch her. I ran up and pushed him away from her as much as my strength allowed me to. That wasn't much.

"Please leave," I heard her whisper. I looked at her in confusion. Now why would see want me to do that? Ares made a comeback and he didn't seem very happy. I was curious on the things he would do to me. Torture being the worst case scenario. I changed my mind on that worst case scenario thing. Right when he kicked me where the sun don't shine.

It sent me reeling. I held it in pain and waited for the yellow room to stop spinning. He grinned and kept advancing on Aphrodite. "I thought I told you to stay away from her," I threatened though not looking at all intimidating holding my jewels and limping.

"Fine," he said in fake exasperation. He turned on his heels and faced me. He licked his lips hungrily his eyes filled with bloodlust. I gulped in fear. 'You're doing this for Aphrodite,' I reminded myself. I looked at her from under his arm and smiled as if to tell her everything was going to be alright.

His first punch was directed at my face. Then he opened fire on me. My stomach, legs, face, arms, nothing was left unaccounted for. I noticed that Aphrodite had left. I don't know when because it was difficult to see with him punching me in the face.

He snapped his fingers and a sword appeared out of thin air. It had a red hilt with intricate designs and a grip that fit his hand perfectly. The blade itself was bronze with a fiery red trimming. "I had it special made," he boasted.

He swung it back and I closed my eyes. Maybe this wasn't a bad way to go out. It was for Aphrodite. I smiled at the irony. _She would never know_. I heard a sharp noise. I opened my eyes to see that his blade had been stopped.

I looked up at who did it. She had brown hair that was curled in ringlets and piercing gray eyes. I immediately knew that the beautiful woman in front of me was Athena, goddesses of war and wisdom. I managed to breathe out "Thanks."

Aphrodite came from behind her and looked really worried. I slumped to the ground and tried not to choke on my blood. She kneeled and took my face in her hands. "Are you okay?" she asked while wiping some blood off of my lips. "I- I..." I stuttered before my eyes rolled up into the back of my head and my body went limp.

I heard Aphrodite yell to Athena to get some help before I totally slipped from consciousness. I'm getting tired of having to pass out all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I got a little lazy. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I have written down the story so I should get another one up pretty fast but I must revise while I write.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything from PJO.

Chapter 4

When I woke up I was in yet another bed, in another place, with a random person in the room. It was a dude.(Dudes on Mount Olympus don't seem to like me.) He had his back to me, so I couldn't see his face. He was talking on the phone.

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec chill man geez," and he hung up. He turned to me and the first description of him that came to mind was: handsome.

He had blonde hair that was perfectly tossed over his right brow and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a gold sleeveless tank top and jeans. He smiled at me and his teeth were unstained.

"Hey little bro you doin' alright?" he said. Obviously not one for good grammar. "Sure, if you don't consider the fact that my everything hurts," I said in an angry voice gesturing to my body.

"How did you get into it with Ares?" he asked changing the subject. "I might've insulted him," I said shrugging it off. "Might've?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Okay, I did." I responded in exasperation.

"It's not my fault that he's got an ego bigger than Mount Olympus," I defended myself. "Well I'm not gonna argue with you on that one," he joked with a smile. "I don't think anyone can," I countered with a laugh. He laughed also.

"I approve of you little dude you're cool," he commented. "What do you mean you approve of me?" I asked sitting up in the bed. "We're going to have a council meeting," He stated simply. "We?" I asked as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"The Olympians," he said as if it were something everyone knew. I put two and two together. "So you mean that you," I said pointing to him,"are an Olympian?" He nodded. "Which one?" He smiled as he began to shine brightly.

His clothes were replaced with glittering golden armor. He had a cape billowing down his shoulders that was also golden. His helmet was tucked under his arm that was gold with a plume that was closer to the color yellow.

On his back there was a bow and arrow. He had a sword in a sheath, but it didn't seem like he used it. He was smiling be I brightly, it was almost as if I was looking at the sun. The sun...

"You're Apollo," I marvelled. "God of archery and the sun." He bowed "At your service." He smirked. I laughed then grunted in pain and our moment ended. "You should get some sleep," He said like he was some type of nurse.

"Sure I could use a little shut eye." He nodded and left me in the room to myself. I waited on silence for sleep to overtake me. In my dream I saw a boy who looked around twelve. He had purple eyes filled with happiness and excitement.

"C'mon Zay before it's over," he beckoned. Another boy stepped into view. He looked older with scars on his face and dark red eyes. They had to be brothers because they both had messy black hair and a dark complection.

"We shouldn't be beyond the borders," Zay said. "And didn't I tell you to stop saying short versions of people's names." The younger waved him off. "No one knows that we're here, and no one will."

"But what if dad catches us? We're in enough trouble after the dragon incident," he scolded. "He won't," the younger said free of any care,"I swear it on Chaos." He said as if Chaos was a name.

Zay sighed and looked at what he was being shown. There was a kingdom in the distance. It looked as if it was levitating off the ground and a sunset was in process. Light and joy itself emanated from it.

"Isn't it great?" he asked dreamily. "You skin hasn't touched sunlight since the day you were born," Zay joked. "Don't you think it should though?" he countered. "You'd be a puddle on the ground," he said smiling at the mental image as he walked away.

The youngest stayed hidden behind a rock and kept looking. A siren went off and he jumped. "C'mon, we have to get out of here," Zay yelled.

Just then a young girl opened the gates and looked out. Her skin was sun kissed and gave off a faint glow. She had curly brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders and playful brown eyes. Her eyes found the younger brother and they stared at each other for a second. "I'm going to go there one day," he whispered as he was dragged away by his older brother.

He turned back as he was being dragged. She was being rushed back inside by an older girl. His eyes widened as he headed back toward the kingdom of darkness. The dream ended, but not before I heard him whisper the word "Mom."

I jolted up into a seated position. A hand pushed me back down on the bed. I looked up and saw a beautiful yet worried face hovering above me. "Are you okay?" Aphrodite asked while putting her hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

"Fine," I replied looking up into her eyes in conformation. She sat down next to me and looked down at me. "Thank you," she whispered, "you know for standing up to Ares for me."

"It was nothing," I said with a smirk. She began running a hand through my hair. "It was really sweet," she cooed as she smoothed back my messy hair.

She leaned forward and planted a kiss on my forehead. She smiled down at me and started running her hand through my hair. "There's gotta be a way I can thank you," she insisted.

"You don't have to-" "Shh," she silenced me with a delicate finger to my lips. "I will pay you back," she promised while putting my hand in hers. It was soft and warm and it made me feel a bit more comfortable despite the fact that she was staring at me.

A ring permeated through the air. She pulled out a cell phone and answered it. "Hello," She told the person on the other end of the line. She frowned and looked at me. "Okay," She said still looking me over. "Bye." She finished snapping the phone closed. She sighed.

"What?" I asked curiously. "Council meeting," she muttered. "Oh yeah," I responded. She kissed me on the cheek again and pulled me up off the bed. We laughed as we ran out of Olympus' infirmary.

She slowed down after a little while. She was panting with a smirk on her face. We kept walking and I noticed that she was still holding my hand.

"So, what are we?" I asked nervously. "What do you mean?" she asked looking at me with concern. I ran the hand that wasn't holding hers through my hair.

"Relationship wise," I affirmed. She looked around for a moment. I was getting pretty nervous waiting for her response. She ignored me as if I didn't say anything. And she scolded me for rudeness. She looked at me with angry eyes and I smirked innocently. She smiled and shook her head. Looks like we're on good terms again.

I got lost in my thoughts until I felt Aphrodite give me a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw she was giving me a apologetic look. "I have to go see Ares," she said softly.

I fumed. I can't believe she was going back to him. "So you're just going to forgive him just like that?" I asked incredulously. She frowned and I knew that she was going to go on the defensive.

"You wouldn't understand," she responded. Told you.

"You're right, I don't. I can't possibly understand why you would go crawling back to your little 'punk' of a boyfriend," I said mockingly.

"Don't you call Ares a punk," she retorted. I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation. "Now you're defending him," I said beginning to raise my voice.

"He's my boyfriend and I'm going to go see him," she yelled getting closer to me. My face redened in anger. "I expected you to be smarter than this," I snapped.

She turned red also. "Well you know what? At least I'm not a motherless, puny, insignificant little mortal," She yelled angrily.A lump formed in my throat as I bit back tears. My shoulders slumped as I turned and started walking away. She grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Don't you dare-" she threatened as a tear fell from my eye. The look on her face clarified that she realized what she had said.

"Jo," she said pleadingly.

I backed away from her. "I...I" she stuttered as her eyes moistened. I almost went back to comfort her but then someone stepped into view. _Ares.___I spat in my mind. "Babe, you coming?" he asked cockily. She looked torn between running to him or comforting me.

"Well?" I told her "Go see him, I mean he is your boyfriend," I said mocking her.

"But-" "You wouldn't want to comfort a motherless mortal like me anyway," I snapped at her before Ares came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist_. _He smirked smugly at me.

I turned and started walking toward the grand building I saw earlier that I now realized had to be the Olympian council room. I turned my head to see what she was doing. Her and Ares were trying to eat each other's faces to say the least.

I sighed as I slid down the marble column. I bit my lip and gave up pulling my legs to my chest and letting the tears fall. Why am I crying over her? I asked myself. I've only known her for a short amount of time.

But what she said hurt me. Even if a stranger had it would still hurt, but I came to think of us as friends. I mean I had taken quite a beating for her. I've got the bruises and scars to prove it. I looked at the ground with watery eyes.

She had looked at me with genuine caring. Maybe it's just her and her good acting skills again. I felt a comforting yet awkward hand on my shoulder. "Stop crying little dude you're darkening the mood," I heard an accusing/joking say above me.

I looked up and was greeted with happy blue eyes and a handsome face. "Sup, Paul," I said. "Paul?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it's your new nickname." I declared. He frowned. "I thought Apollo was perfect, but Paul is fine too," he said with a shrug. I smiled and he sat down with me. He smiled back and nudged me with his elbow.

"See, there you go. Smiling's better than crying," I sniffled. "So what's got you all down?" he asked with concern. I looked at him head on to see if he was just acting like Aphrodite probably was. I sighed leaning my head back against the pillar of the council room.

"Nothin'" I murmured mimicking his use of rhetoric. He looked at me in disapproval. "You wouldn't be crying over nothing." He said still prying for an explanation. I looked at him and realized that he wasn't going to accept that.

"Well I guess you're just crying for fun huh?" he said in exasperation. I looked away. He looked around for a second. "Have you seen Aphrodite and Ares? They didn't come to the meeting." He asked me still looking around.

"They're probably still making out with each other," I said with venom under my breath. Apollo turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "So that's why," he said with conviction. "What did she do?" he asked.

"Called me a few names," I shrugged. "Mmhmm," he hummed.

"What about Ares?" he asked wanting me to elaborate. I looked away and ignored his question. I see you're picking up on her rudeness," he joked.

"How do you know I didn't get it from you?" I accused.

"When have I been rude?" he asked feigning innocence. "I'm sure you have been before," I scolded crossing my arms.

"You know I will get you to tell me what happened," he promised. Talk about a random change of subject.

"Right when Zeus stops sleeping around with every attractive woman he sees," I replied my former melancholy mood gone.

"Never gonna happen," He said on response instantaneously.

"I know," I said with a joking smile.

We both looked at each other and busted out laughing. We both started rolling around getting some weird stares from passing deities.

When we finally stopped we found ourselves leaning up against the same pillar. "You should come to my place when this meeting is over," he suggested.

"Why?" I asked wondering why he just offered me that all of a sudden.

"We can hang with some hot chicks, play a few games, you know get you out of your funk for good." He explained.

I was sold. "Why not?" I responded with a shrug. We sat there for a few minutes. We looked at each other and a look of understanding passed through us.

"We should probably get to the meeting," he suggested and I nodded in agreement. I couldn't help but think. I had lost one 'friend' today and made one that was completely different.

"You comin' little dude?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said with a smile on my face as I walked into the council of the gods.


End file.
